marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Skull
|class = Tech |origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe First Appearance: Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) |metal = Yes |affiliation = Villain |victory animation = Red Skull turns around and performs the HYDRA salute. |crystal = N/A |comicbookversion = |ability1 = Armor |ability2 = Power Drain |ability3 = Heal Block |ability4 = Shock |tier1 = ? |tier2 = ? |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tag1 = Control: Denial |tag2 = Villain |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Size: M }}Red Skull is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio The Red Skull has managed to orchestrate the assassinations of his enemies, manipulate his way to power, and lead HYDRA in a plan to devastate the world's most influential countries. Using his scientific talents and knowledge of the occult to research what others considered only a myth: the Cosmic Cube. Now armed with knowledge of its deepest secrets, the Red Skull has been able to harness it to power his suit of Hydra armor. Stats Abilities Overwhelming Presence - Passive *Red Skull and the Cosmic Cube emit a presence that opponents cannot overcome. This greatly boosts Red Skull's chances to trigger abilities and provides passive bonuses. *Gain + Critical Resistance and + Energy Resistance for each Buff on Red Skull. *The opponent's Power Rate is reduced by 10% for each Debuff on them. :Developers Note: Red Skull’s abilities don’t explicitly state a chance to trigger but functionally all abilities have a chance to trigger. The first part of this Passive Ability just boosts all chances to all abilities up to 10x to help with certain Champion interactions. Fight Start *Gain 5 Armor Up Buffs, each increasing Armor Rating by . Armor Up Buffs stack up to 10. When Filling a Bar of Power *Gain an Armor Up Buff Blocking a Basic Attack *Consume one Armor Up Buff generated by Red Skull to Power Drain 10% of the opponent's Max Power and inflict as Direct Damage for each Buff on Red Skull. :Developers Note: This ability WILL trigger against projectile based Basic Attacks. 2) The Direct Damage does scale with Quest Nodes that provide a boost to Attack. Heavy Attacks *If the opponent is Stunned, Heal Block them for 7.50 seconds. Signature Ability Locked= *'Cube Affinity' **The Cosmic Cube aligns its ambition with Red Skull, providing him additional power when utilized. |-|Unlocked= *'Cube Affinity' **Passive ***While Heavy Charging, generate Power per second and Heavy Charging can be held for an extended duration. ***Landing a Heavy Attack when the opponent Dashes in Shocks the opponent, dealing Energy damage over 2 seconds. Special Attacks Special 1: Transmit Force - Red Skull strikes his opponent before passing through space to quickly catch them off-guard with two quick hits. *The final hit refreshes all Shocks on the opponent inflicted through Red Skull's abilities, and Stuns the opponent for 2 seconds. Special 2: Harness Power - Manipulating the power of the Cosmic Cube, Red Skull unleashes multiple projectile attacks. *Each hit Shocks the opponent, dealing Energy damage over 2.50 seconds. Shock duration is increased by 50% for each Buff on Red Skull. These Shock Debuffs stack up to 5. :Developers Note: You want to use a Special 2 when there are lots of Buffs on Red Skull, most likely Armor Up Buffs, to maximize the duration of those Shocks. Once the Shocks are applied, Special 1 refreshes up to their current duration regardless of how many Buffs are on Red Skull when the refresh occurs. Special 3: Kneel Before Me! - The opponent is helpless in the presence of such raw power. Red Skull bends them to his will before unleashing the full force of the Cosmic Cube upon them. *Drain all of the opponent's Power. For every 10% of Power drained this way, gain an Armor Up Buff. :Developers Note: The number of Armor Up Buffs is rounded down. If the amount of Power Drained from the opponent is 75% of their Max Power, Red Skull will gain 7 Armor Up Buffs. Synergy Bonuses Recommended Masteries Glass Cannon *Red Skull’s damage mitigation with Armor Ups and Critical Resistance helps counteract the downside of Glass Cannon. The Attack boost will also increase damage for Red Skull’s Direct Damage on Basic Attack Block as well as Special 2 and Heavy Shock. Collar Tech *This Mastery will help Red Skull passively control the opponent’s Power, especially when combined with the Overwhelming Presence passive ability. Stupefy / Pacify *Once the opponent has been Shocked by Red Skull’s Special 2, you’ll want to cycle Special 1 often to keep those Shocks on for as long as possible. Stupefy will help extend the Stun duration and control opponent’s Ability Accuracy on Special 1. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Power Gain *A lot of Red Skull’s abilities allow him to control the opponent’s Power. From Power Drain when Blocking a Basic Attack to Debuffs on the opponent reducing their Power Rate. His Special 3 is a little different as you’ll want the opponent to have lots of Power when you use it. Not only will you drain all their Power but you’ll probably fill up on Armor Up Buffs. Regeneration *Parry, Stun, Heavy Attack is an excellent way to Heal Block the opponent. If you don’t want to consume Armor Up Buffs with a Block, then the Punisher 2099 Synergy will give Red Skull the ability to Heal Block when he Intercept the opponent. Using Shock *There are many Bleed and Poison Immune Champions but not many Champions that can avoid taking Shock damage and a large portion of Red Skull’s damage is from Shock. Weaknesses Armor Break *Red Skull will passively gain Armor Ups over the course of the fight and his kit is based fully around them. If you don’t control those Armor Ups and they get out of control, you’ll have a very difficult time taking him down. Nullify *Similar to Armor Breaks, once you deal with Red Skull’s Armor Up Buffs then you can deal with him effectively. Quake *Even though Red Skull’s Overwhelming Presence passive ability greatly boosts his chance to trigger other abilities, Quake can reduce that by 100% with Concussion. In addition, Quake’s playstyle avoids the chance that you might hit into Red Skull’s Block and take damage. Trivia *Red Skull was originally a non-playable Villain character, presented as a Skill Champion. He first appeared during the Contest of Champions' first year in play. Since then, he has changed to a playable Tech Champion. External Links References Navigation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tech